Banshee
by Annis de Leces
Summary: El señor Osuma tiene un interesante apellido, a D le parece posible que una aterradora Banshee sea buena compañía.


Querido Diario:  
  
Lo sé, no he escrito nada en tus páginas desde que me mudé hace catorce años a mi antigua habitación de soltero. Ahora he regresado a esta, mi recamara infantil porque pasó algo terrible, mi amada Samanta murió junto con mis dos pequeñas hijas en un accidente automovilístico. Fue hace mucho tiempo y, por supuesto, ha sido un golpe emocional casi fatal para mí. Gracias a dios lo he podido superar con mucha ayuda profesional, pero no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, con mis padres, en esta misma calle donde yo la conocí cuando éramos tan solo unos niños que jugaban a ser padres, estarás pensando que no he cambiado nada desde la última vez, sigo siendo el mismo cobarde que huye de sus problemas. Me iré temprano en la mañana después de despedirme de mamá, ella ahora está muy vieja para cuidar de un hombre tan trastornado como yo. Nunca te olvidaré, viejo amigo.  
  
Lew Osuma.  
  
El hombre alto y de cabello castaño cerró su diario polvoriento con lentitud, pues sabría que esa sería la última vez que recurriera a él para desahogar su tristeza y confesar sus temores.  
  
- ¡Lew! ¿Hijo, te sientes bien? son las dos de la mañana, ¿Te pasa algo malo?  
  
- No madre, descuida. Solo tengo un poco de insomnio pero ya me ha dado sueño. Vete a dormir tranquila.  
  
- Lew... si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
  
- Estoy bien, mamá. - aseguró apagando la lámpara de su mesita de noche. - Ahora déjame dormir.  
  
La señora Osuma no siguió discutiendo con su hijo, Lew pudo oír sus pasos cortos perderse en el pasillo hecho de fina madera de mármol.  
  
- "Estoy bien" por supuesto que no lo estoy. - murmuraba con amargura antes de caer en un sueño incomodo lleno de imágenes del pasado que le atormentaron la noche.  
  
Esa misma mañana, en el desayuno, se despidió de su madre explicándole que se iría a vivir en una cabaña para despejar su mente. Cuando ella le preguntó si volvería, no respondió y ella, con lagrimas adornando sus mejillas regordetas, lo vio perderse en la carretera sin siquiera mirar hacía atrás.  
  
- ¡Estados unidos! - exclamó apoyando la frente en el volante. Hacía más de veinte minutos había caído en ese horrible embotellamiento que no avanzaba ni un centímetro.  
  
- Dios... ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Buscó con la mirada algún lugar alrededor donde pudiera pasar el rato, un restaurante o... Su mirada se detuvo en la estrecha entrada de la tienda de mascotas, llena de misterios, rumores y sin fin de fama. Pensó que si iba a vivir en las montañas, no estaría mal llevar alguna mascota. La idea no era morir de soledad.  
  
Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, detuvo su coche en frente de la tienda y entró con mucha inseguridad, no sabía que esperar.  
  
- ¡Arigato! (Nota: ¡Hola! Al entrar a una casa) - caminó lentamente estudiando el espacio con detenimiento. El lugar estaba imprecnado de un olor extraño, como a incienso. En el fondo pudo distinguir un juego de sofás con una mesita pequeña en el centro. Allí un hombre asiático usando lo que parecía un vestido de mujer, bebía té completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Disculpe...  
  
El chino elevó rápido su mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Dejó rápido su taza de té en la mesita junto a la jarra y otra taza vacía que reposaba en el extremo contrario.  
  
- He escuchado que usted vende mascotas.  
  
- Así es. - afirmó poniéndose de pie. - Tenemos todo tipo de animales, como perros, gatos, aves, peces. Soy el Conde D. ¿Qué se le ofrece'?  
  
Lew reparó en todo el aspecto de D. Era tan pálido, parecía nunca haber visto la luz del sol. Sus uñas largas y negras se asemejaban a garras, y sus labios negros parecían los labios pintados de un felino. Dio algunos pasos hacía atrás intimidado.  
  
- No, no se preocupe. Yo solo venía... venía a preguntar.  
  
- Venga, siéntese, es la hora del té.  
  
- ¿Q-Qué? ¡No, no tiene que tomarse la molestia! ¿Tiene usted visita?  
  
D sonrió dejándole una taza de té en la mano. - Tuve una visita. Cuénteme, ¿Qué clase de animal desea?  
  
Pasaron algunos segundos antes que Lew contestara.  
  
- Yo... no lo sé. El día de hoy me voy a vivir en una cabaña. Tal vez sería bueno un perro o...  
  
- ¿Un animal de compañía? - interrumpió D sorbiendo un poco de té.  
  
- Tal vez. Oiga señor... ¿Qué significa la D? ¿D de Drácula?- preguntó. Desde que se había sentado en el sofá no se había atrevido a beber ni una gota del té. - Señor...  
  
- ¿Drácula? No, le aseguro que no soy ningún vampiro.  
  
Lew forzó una risa nerviosa.  
  
- El té se enfría, por cierto. ¿Cuál es su nombre?.  
  
- Lew... Lew Osuma.  
  
- ¿Osuma?  
  
- Sí, así es.  
  
- Tiene usted un apellido interesante. Y creo que yo tengo la mascota apropiada para usted. Señor Osuma. - dijo D poniendo cierto énfasis en su apellido.  
  
- ¿Mascota... apropiada?  
  
- Sí, venga conmigo. Puede dejarla ahí, ya se enfrió. - El moreno tardó un poco en comprender que se refería a la taza de té. - Gracias.  
  
El Conde D lo guió escaleras abajo a lo que parecía ser una especie de invernadero. Todo estaba muy oscuro alrededor, parecía una cueva, y un olor casi placentero a tierra húmeda le hizo sentir que ya había llegado a las montañas.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Lew mientras se seguían adentrando en el invernadero.  
  
- Usted me ha dicho que irá a vivir en las montañas. Este animal ama las montañas y el ambiente húmedo... Como ya no puedo conservarlo, lamentablemente... se lo daré gratis si es de su agrado.  
  
- No tengo mucha experiencia con animales, señor. Lo único que he tenido a mis cuarenta años es un par de pececitos.  
  
- Tranquilo, le aseguró que este animal es muy pequeño y no es nada complejo cuidarlo. Me dijo que quería compañía... ¿No es así? Eso es lo que hace este animal, acompañar.  
  
- ¿Acompañar? No le entiendo.  
  
- A usted le cuesta mucho trabajo cuidar, proteger, criar. No sabe hacerlo, lo veo en sus ojos. Pero sin embargo... le hace feliz una tranquila compañía, como la que dan los peces. Solo hace falta darle de comer ciertos días para que ellos sigan allí, "acompañando"  
  
- Entiendo...  
  
- Espere un momento. - le indicó D cuando empezaban a adentrarse en el espacio más oscuro. Lew vio con el ceño semi-fruncido cómo D salía de las sombras, pero no estaba solo esta vez, alguien caminaba a su lado.  
  
- Este es, señor Lew. Su nombre es Albilla, viene de una isla muy remota de irlanda.  
  
- ¿Qué... es eso? - señaló confundido señalando a la persona que permanecía oculta por una capucha negra. A simple vista podía decirse que se trataba de una mujer, y muy delgada.  
  
- No alce la voz, señor. Podría asustarla.  
  
Cuando D apartó con suavidad el saco que cubría su rostro, Lew palideció y sus labios empezaron a temblar sin saber que decir.  
  
Lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, era una mujer alta, delgada y pálida. Su cabello largo, negro y grasiento caía como una mata descuidada hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran grises, no hermosos por estar rojos e irritados. Los labios de la chica se veían finos, inexpresivos y verdosos.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Yo pedí un perro... ¡un animal normal! ¡No una mujer! ¿Qué podría hacer con ella? ¡Mi familia acaba de morir!  
  
- Relájese, señor Osuma. No es "Mujer" ella es una serpiente. De una especie casi extinta. Es casi muda, no le dará problemas.  
  
Lew estudió mejor a la muchacha. Su aspecto era deprimente, tenerla en casa no sería mala idea. ¿Pero por qué le llamaba serpiente? Ese Conde D estaba más loco de lo que él se había podido imaginar.  
  
- Bien, cumpliré mi promesa de dársela de forma gratuita. Pero debe cumplir las tres cláusulas del contrato, por su seguridad y la de la bestia. - informó D ya en la salita de estar.  
  
Primera: Debe dejarle al alcance cualquier tipo de fruta fresca. No es recomendable darle carne.  
  
Segundo: Nunca debe verla en la noche.  
  
La tercera y más importante: No le prohíba lavar su ropa.  
  
- ¿Lavar? ¿Lavará mi ropa?  
  
- No debe asustarse si insiste en lavarla, es parte de la naturaleza de su clase.  
  
- Pero señor D... ¿Dónde podré encontrarle una cueva?  
  
D sonrió facilitándole el contrato para que lo firmase.  
  
- En las noches, déjela salir de casa y no la moleste. Si cumple con estas tres condiciones, todo saldrá bien, confíe en mí.  
  
- Dejarla sola en la noche... - replicó Lew releyendo el contrato. - Creo que es una chica muy extraña... en fin, solo necesito su compañía durante el día. ¡Gracias por todo Drácula!  
  
D rió mientras lo veía salir.  
  
- Que sean muy felices.  
  
Lew había dejado a la muchacha en el asiento del pasajero. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía zapatos pero no hizo mucho caso en aquel detalle. Su aspecto era tan triste, parecía haber sufrido mucho.  
  
- ¿Por qué tus ojos son tan rojos? ¿Sufres de alguna alergia? – preguntó sin dejar de conducir.  
  
La chica no respondió, su mirada permanecía perdida en algún lugar. Así continuaron ambos, Lew le habló sobre su pasada tragedia, y, por supuesto, sobre lo extraño que era el conde. En algunas ocasiones tuvo la impresión de ver una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios, pero tal vez fue solo su imaginación.  
  
No tardaron, mucho en llegar a la apartada montaña en la solitaria montaña. Únicamente abajo vendían algunos ítems necesario para el consumo diario, pero ya Lew llevaba lo suficiente en su auto y no creyó necesitar mucho mas en un mes.  
  
- Bienvenida a casa.  
  
Albilla no respondió, naturalmente. Únicamente se limitó a señalar el portarretrato de una mujer curiosamente bastante parecida a ella. En la parte inferior del retrato decía algo más o menos así:  
  
Para: Lew Osuma  
De: Su amada Samanta  
  
Los ojos de Albilla se abrieron como platos, fue la primera vez que Lew vio alguna expresión en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó quitándole la preciada foto de sus manos.  
  
Ella insistió señalando su nombre escrito con claridad en el papel fotográfico.  
  
- Sí, así me llamo. Lew Osuma.  
  
El rostro de la criatura finalmente se relajó, entre abrió los labios para decir algo.  
  
- ¿O... OSuma? - susurró. Parecía no haber usado su voz en mucho tiempo, estaba ronca.  
  
- ¿Ronca? Me dijeron que eres casi muda, una persona que no puede hablar nunca puede estar ronca. Te prepararé un jarabe de limón, eso ayudará a tu voz.  
  
Esa tarde con Albilla no fue tan complicada como Lew había imaginado. Bien, la chica era muy extraña, pero el hecho de que casi no pudiera hablar era un tanto relajante. No tardó mucho en reparar en que también era muy hermosa y, tal vez, pudiera fijarse en ella algún día. ¿Esa no había sido la razón para traerla hasta acá? Ciertamente ella era perfecta. Si tan solo no tuviese esa expresión tan triste en el rostro...  
  
A la hora de la cena, Lew le ofreció una cantidad considerable de ensalada que comió muy a gusto. Recordó una de las tres cláusulas del contrato. Debía dejarla salir en la noche.  
  
- Albilla, vamonos. - indicó Lew apartándose de la entrada para dejarla salir. Ella dio algunos pasos hacía afuera pero no siguió.  
  
- No me pregunto cómo puede alguien dormir sola en el bosque... ven, te acompañaré. - la llevó tomada de la mano hacía la espesura del bosque, cruzaron ríos, un puente y caminos difíciles hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña. Lew reparó en cada detalle del lugar donde la dejaba, para poder encontrarla de vuelta.  
  
- ¿Estarás bien aquí?  
  
Albilla lo ignoró y caminó casi como hipnotizada hacía un enorme pino no muy grande.  
  
- Albilla... ¿Estarás bien? - replicó. Pero ella no hizo otra cosa que ver fijamente cada pequeño detalle del pino.  
  
- Como sea.  
  
Esa noche llovía muy fuerte, Lew casi se arrepintió de haberla dejado sola. Ella era un ser humano, no una serpiente como le había dicho el Conde.  
  
- Es un ser humano... - murmuró mientras leía un libro. - no puedo concentrarme estando ella sola allí afuera. Sabrá dios lo que pueda ocurrirle. - se puso de pie dejando el libro a un lado de su cama, y caminó hacía la ventana para echar un vistazo. No se podía divisar otra cosa que negrura y gotas de lluvia golpeando al cristal. Aunque algo llamo su atención... había un bulto grande en el terreno ya desierto frente a la cabaña.  
  
- ¿Qué será aquello? Bien. No debo preocuparme, ya mañana volverá.  
  
Se acurrucó nuevamente entre las sabanas, ya demasiado cansado como para seguir leyendo.  
  
Podía contar algunas horas después de quedarse dormido y antes de oír un grito desgarrador provenir de alguna parte. El grito de una mujer lamentándose.  
  
Lew ya había oído suficiente historias sobre fantasmas que se podían escuchar llorar en las montañas como para no aventurarse a salir a investigar. Luego recordó los ojos de Albilla... siempre rojos. ¿Tanto lloraba?  
  
Finalmente, volvió a despertar en la mañana gracias al canto de los pájaros y pasos de alguna persona sobre el piso de madera.  
  
Se incorporó aún muy cansado para ver como Albilla salía con un saco negro de la cabaña.  
  
- ¡Oye, espera! – gritó siguiéndola fuera de la cabaña. - ¿Dónde crees que vas con todo eso? ¡Es mi ropa!  
  
Albilla había estado todo el tiempo de espaldas a él y cuando por fin se volvió... Lew hubiese preferido no molestarla. Si sus ojos habían estado rojos el día de ayer, hoy de ellos brotaba sangre mezclada con lágrimas. Sus uñas y manos estaban totalmente llenas de lodo y su cabello se encontraba aún peor.  
  
- Albilla... ¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
- Disculpe... hay mucha ropa que lavar... señor... - dijo casi en un silbido. Quiza por eso el Conde le dijo que se trataba de una serpiente, ese bromista.  
  
- No tienes que lavar eso, la traje limpia. - le aclaró quitándole el saco de las manos.  
  
- Dame eso.  
  
Regresó adentro para ordenar sus ropas otra vez y preparar el desayuno de aquella invasora.  
  
-¿Quién se cree que es...? Mi ropa sucia... si mamá la limpio antes de empacarla... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa aquí!  
  
Cuando Lew sacó todas las prendas de la ropa, había esperado verlas arrugadas pero aún así muy limpias, sin embargo, ahora estas estaban bañadas en sangre.  
  
Inclinó la cabeza hacía arriba y encontró a Albilla mirándolo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.  
  
- Hay mucha ropa que lavar, señor.  
  
Esta vez Lew no sabía qué hacer, no sabía donde había estado la mujer anoche. D había asegurado venderle una serpiente... ¡no una asesina!  
  
Ese día repitió el mismo proceso. Cuando Albilla terminó de lavar todas las prendas la dejó ir, esta vez no la acompañó directamente, únicamente la siguió. Al igual que la noche anterior, empezaba a llover dificultándole un poco la visión. Albilla caminaba torpemente por el camino designado del propio Lew, ignorando que el mismo lo seguía.  
  
"Está loca... juro por dios que voy a meter al conde en prisión si resulta ser una asesina...." Pensó decidido cuando se escondió tras un pino grande observando cada acción de Albilla.  
  
No podía ver muy bien, debido a la lluvia. Pero oía el sonido del inconfundible agua y la tela frotarse para desprenderse de la suciedad.  
  
-¿Está lavando más ropa? - armándose de valor, decidió salir de su escondite para llegar hasta donde ella estaba. Arrodillada y aún de espaldas, ignoró la presencia de alguien más.  
  
- Albilla... ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
  
- Señor Osuma... hay mucha ropa que lavar.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? Terminaste de lavar toda mi ropa, todo está limpio ahora.  
  
- No.... Hay mucha ropa sucia, señor.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Necesitas ayuda! - exclamó arrebatándole con brusquedad una prenda pequeña que aún restregaba contra el agua del riachuelo. Lew notó que se trataba de la pequeña pijama de un bebé, bañada en sangre.  
  
- Dios... mío... ¡Mujer, qué has estado haciendo!  
  
- He lavado. Hay ropa sucia. - se puso de pie para encarar directamente a Lew, este tenía los dientes apretados sin poder darle crédito a sus oídos.  
  
- ¿Ropa que limpiar? ¿De donde la has sacado? ¡Te dije que no debes lavar ropa!  
  
Ella curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa. Lentamente, elevó su brazo esquelético para señalarle el pino grande que se elevaba sobre ellos y ella había visto antes con tanto interés.  
  
En las ramas, atados por el cuello, cadáveres colgaban goteando sangre en las alturas.  
  
- Albilla... Qué... no... esto... no es posible...  
  
- Hay mucha ropa que lavar, señor.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Albilla!  
  
- ¡Detective! No ha venido anoche a verme, estaba tan preocupado.  
  
- Lo siento. - respondió Leon dejando su chaqueta en el sofá. - no tuve una tarde normal, muchas personas desaparecieron anoche.  
  
- ¿Personas desaparecidas? ¿Dónde?  
  
- Aún no se sabe con certeza... los cuerpos que han aparecido son totalmente irreconocibles. Vivian en los alrededores de una gran montaña.  
  
- Entiendo... dicen que en las montañas ocurren cosas muy extrañas.  
  
- No me gustaría que te vieras involucrado, D. No te metas en problemas.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Insinúa que fue culpa mía? Usted se equivoca, detective.  
  
- No es eso lo que insinúo, solo le pido que...  
  
- Tranquilo, Keiji-san. Yo entiendo. Debemos culpar a las almas solitarias que buscan compañía, privando a la suya de una propia.  
  
Nota de la autora: Se dice que las "Banshee" Como Albilla, solo lavaban la ropa (sin matar) de una persona cuyo apellido comenzara por esa vocal: "O". Al prohibirle hacerlo, se vio obligada a matar ya que era la única manera de sentirse "acompañada" por otra persona. Los irlandeses explican que, según ellas, el alma de una persona siempre queda impregnada en las prendas que viste. Siempre se le asocia con la serpiente.


End file.
